PINKY PROMISE
by Haechanie
Summary: Ngomong-ngomong, Haechan itu kejam. Ia penindas, siapapun suka ditindasnya. Bahkan Taeil selaku mat-hyung di grup tak luput dari sasaran penindasan maknae kurang ajar itu. Tapi Mark sayang Haechan. Haechan yang manis diluar tapi buas didalam adalah orang yang ia cintai. Satu-satunya pemilik hati seorang Mark Lee. [MARKHYUCK, MARK & HAECHAN] - NCT DORM LIFE


"Sayang… Jangan diam begitu…"

Hampir lima belas kali Mark mengatakan hal yang sama. Lagi-lagi ia hanya mampu menghela nafas karena tak mendapatkan balasan. Haechan membungkus dirinya dengan selimut, tak bergerak, namun Mark yakin kekasihnya itu belum tidur.

Mark sebenarnya lelah, ia ingin segera tidur di kasur yang empuk. Tapi rasanya jika tidur pun tak akan terasa nyenyak. Guling kesayangannya sedang mendiamkannya entah karena apa.

"Kau berisik sekali sih Mark, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur" ucap Haechan ketus.

Mark tersenyum lebar saat melihat buntalan biru itu bergerak dan menampakkan wajah Haechan yang tengah menatapnya kesal.

"Haechan –ah… Kau marah ya?" tanya Mark. Ia mengusak rambut mangkok Haechan yang tampak berantakan, menyisirnya dengan jemari hingga kembali rapi.

"Iya aku memang marah. Terus kau mau apa?"

Mark mengernyit, ini tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan. Biasanya, orang lain akan menjawab dengan kata 'tidak' ketika diberikan pertanyaan yang sama. Kalau jawaban Haechan begitu, dia jadi bingung sendiri mau membalas bagaimana.

"Salahku apa?"

 _ **GLUP**_

Mark menelan ludah. Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh. Kenapa dia malah bertanya seperti itu.

"Pikir saja sendiri"

 _Tuh kan._

Mark diam. Posisinya serba salah. Jika tidak menjawab, ia tahu Haechan akan marah. Tapi kalau ia salah ucap Haechan akan lebih marah. Kalau boleh memilih, Mark pingin mati saja.

"Yang kau lakukan padaku itu JAHAT, Mark!"

"Haecha– "

"Kau tidak sayang padaku!"

"Tentu saja aku sa–…."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan sejahat itu padaku"

"Aku jan– "

"BERHENTI BERJANJI KALAU CUMA UNTUK KAU INGKARI MARK LEE!"

 _Oke, itu lirik lagu…_

Mark terlonjak mendengar teriakan Haechan. Ia cepat menundukkan kepala, takut bertemu pandang dengan kekasihnya yang sangat mengerikan ketika marah. Ngomong-ngomong, Haechan itu kejam. Ia penindas, siapapun suka ditindasnya. Bahkan Taeil selaku _mat-hyung_ di grup tak luput dari sasaran penindasan _maknae_ kurang ajar itu.

Tapi Mark sayang Haechan. Haechan yang manis diluar tapi buas didalam adalah orang yang ia cintai. Satu-satunya pemilik hati seorang Mark Lee. Mark sungguh rela menderita lahir batin.

Hening menyelimuti kamar dengan dua _member_ termuda 127 itu. Hanya helaan nafas keduanya saja yang terdengar bersahutan.

"Maaf….."

Mark yang memulai percakapan. Ia menarik Haechan untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Digenggamnya tangan kekasihnya itu, menyatukan jemari mereka hingga tatapan keduanya bertemu.

"Aku minta maaf atas segala kesalahan yang kulakukan. Sungguh, aku tidak pernah berniat untuk menyakitimu sayang….."

Ia menarik Haechan ke dalam pelukannya. Mark tersenyum kecil karena tidak ada penolakan dari yang lebih muda.

"Jangan marah-marah lagi… Aku lelah, ingin tidur. Tapi tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak memelukmu"

Mark sedikit meregangkan pelukan keduanya, dikecupnya kening Haechan penuh sayang. "Jadi, apa kau sudah memaafkanku?"

Haechan panas dingin. Mark itu raja gombal, dia juga suka cium-cium tak tahu malu. Haechan mana bisa tidak luluh.

"Yasudah, marahnya kulanjutkan besok." kata Haechan. Ia melepas pelukannya pada Mark. IHaechan kembali berbaring dan menepuk-nepuk sisi kosong disampingnya "Sini masuk ke pelukanku!"

Mark terkekeh melihat betapa menggemaskan tingkah _tsundere_ kekasihnya itu.

"Terimakasih jamur manis kesayanganku" ucap Mark. Ia berbaring disamping Haechan dan segera memeluk guling kesayangannya.

"Kau jadi kurus, aku tidak suka." Haechan yang sudah bergelung di dada Mark kembali berucap.

"Kegiatan kita banyak, tentu saja lemakku habis karena hal itu"

Mark yang hampir terlelap kembali membuka mata. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Haechan agar anak itu segera tidur.

"Tidak menerima alasan. Besok kau harus gendut. Aku tidak mau tidur dengan memeluk tulangmu" balas Haechan.

Mark terkekeh gemas mendengarnya. Haechan memang manis, tapi entah kenapa mulutnya tidak ada manis-manisnya. Ia heran sendiri kenapa bisa jatuh cinta pada bocah setan ini.

Haechan yang kesal melihat Mark tertawa mencubit perut kurus Mark hingga laki-laki Kanada itu memekik sakit.

"Kau boleh banyak kegiatan tapi jangan lupa makan yang banyak juga. Aku tidak mau melihatmu sakit." lirih Haechan.

Haechan benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya. Ia memang marah pada Mark. Haechan benci Mark mengabaikan waktu makan karena aktivitas padatnya. Ia sedih melihat wajah kelelahan Mark tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Aha… Kau mencemaskanku ya?" tebak Mark.

"Bodoh! Memangnya kau anak kecil sampai harus kucemaskan?" elak Haechan.

"Benarkah? Mengaku sajalah…."

Mark kembali memekik sakit karena Haechan mencubit perutnya untuk yang kedua kali. Yatuhan, kenapa sih dia ditakdirkan punya _uke_ yang anarkis begini.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak sakit Mark _hyung_ "

Haechan mendongak untuk menatap Mark. Ia mengarahkan jari kelingkingnya. Mark yang paham maksud kekasihnya hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Kekanakan memang, tapi ia benar-benar melakukannya – _Pinky Promise_.

Coba saja kalau para member tahu, mau dikemanakan image _swag_ yang susah payah ia bangun selama ini.

"Aku sayang Mark _hyung_ "

Halah.

Persetan dengan para _member._

Haechan nomer satu!

"Aku juga menyayangimu _sweetheart_ "

.

.

.

Haechan terbangun karena suara berisik Mark. Kekasihnya itu memang punya kebiasaan bicara tanpa sadar ketika tidur. Ia bahkan pernah mendapati Mark nge-rap dalam tidurnya. Mengganggu memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Sstttt….. Tidurlah lagi Mark _hyung_ "

Haechan mengelus pipi Mark lembut. Berharap kekasihnya itu segera kembali ke alam mimpi.

"Haechan –ah….."

Haechan mengernyit mendengar namanya disebut. Mimpi apa kekasihnya itu.

"Bokongmu kenyal sekali. Aku jadi suka memegangnya"

TERKUTUKLAH WAHAI KAU MARKONAH MESUM!

.

.

FIN


End file.
